By way of brief background, the air interface between mobile devices and base stations can be associated with degradation of communication signals transmitted over the air interface. Degradation can be associated with signal attenuation, signal scattering, signal interferers, etc. As an example, signal attenuation can occur when a transmission signal passes between a mobile phone located in a concrete and steel building and a NodeB outside the building due to the signal being attenuated by the building materials. As a further example, signal degradation can occur when noise increases, such as other mobile devices transmitting nearby, making it more difficult to retrieve information carried by the transmitted signal between a mobile device and a base station. Degradation can also increase with the distance between a mobile device and a base station.